


Tyler climbed, and Josh drummed

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Series: Depression Drabbles [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: just a little drabble of what might go on in Joshes mind, born of an interview and a bad day.





	Tyler climbed, and Josh drummed

When Josh got stressed while drumming, he tended to drum harder. He’d throw his back into it, and exhaust himself, fully working out muscles that would whine in protest. Drumming was a good way of stress relief, you get to hid behind the drum kit, and no one really expects you to speak very much, that is, expect for Tyler. Tyler wanted to help him over come his fears, and his anxieties.

 

However, Josh knew that somethings would always cause him stress. Like Tyler climbing. God, Tyler climbing was enough to give him an anxiety attack in itself. He would see him, put his mic in his back pocket, and he climbed up the scaffolding of the stage, and Josh would begin to pond the drums.

 

Josh’d never voiced his worries, he knew enough people gave him crap for it. Josh knew that no matter what anyone said, Tyler would continue to climb. Sometimes, however, the venues tried to prevent the climbing.

 

“They’re threatening to sue us if I climb!” Tyler exclaimed, he was beyond irritated, pacing around the green room. “Can you believe it?” Josh had said nothing, just nodded along with what Tyler said. This wasn’t a ‘respond to me’ kind of conversation, this was a ‘listen to my grievance’s’ kind of conversation.  Josh could respect that. Just like Josh could respect the venue threatening to sue.

 

Sure, he knew it made Tyler feel good, the height did mad things to his head. But it was still worrying, still crazy to think of. But Josh was a good friend, so he said nothing.

 

So it happened, the next time Tyler the pair went up on stage, and they weren’t being threatened with a lawsuit. Tyler began to climb during ride. It completely caught Josh off guard. He had only caught it out of the corner of his eye. So while Tyler climbed, josh drummed, hard and fast, throwing his whole body into the motion, silently praying that everything would turn out alright.

 

It did, but then again it always did. So that was how they worked, Tyler climbed, and Josh drummed.


End file.
